


Slide into my Dm's

by L4sht0n



Series: Slide into my dm's boi [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4sht0n/pseuds/L4sht0n
Summary: Sequel to Dm me.Luke tries to take Ashton out on a date, but Ashton's having second thought's because he's insecure.





	Slide into my Dm's

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Dm me.  
> I had a blast writing this because I love telling people bad jokes no one laughs at. And this is 6000 words with bad jokes :))

Michael: now Ashton that ur dating luke boi there is some guidelines u have to follow

Calum: or your loved ones can seriously get hurt

Michael: first of all, if you hurt luke we'll kill you, or kill luke if he's a whiny bitch

Luke: wow thanks m8

Michael: second, if ur gonna break up pls do it in a creative way. Here are some examples: play single ladies, and when our queen tells us to put ur hands up if ur single, do it. Or show him a dead meme and be like "I can't believe this meme is dead like our relationship." By a dvd of the movie Up, and like break it. 

Michael: get it? I break Up

Calum: boy, are you my homework cause I don't want to do you

Luke: you're not gonna help him break up with me :'(

Michael: pls don't brag about dating Luke Hemmings, tho I can't see what there is to brag about

Ashton: it was one date chill

Ashton: it does not count as dating unless there is more than one

Ashton: besides Michael, ur my friend I'd rather brag about that???? But u know I'm not the type to brag

Ashton: and ur all a bunch of losers, I can't see why I'd brag???

Calum: I know right, we suck

Calum: wait..... Hey!!

Luke: Fine, Ashton.

Ashton: did I insult him or something???? ^

Calum: u just said u weren't dating

Ashton: oh

Ashton: Luke stop being a drama queen and get over it

Luke: :(((

Luke: you're mean

Ashton: why do you want to date me then?

Luke: bc ur hot

Ashton: wow, ur just going for my body

Ashton: that's a little shallow

Luke: I'm fine

Ashton: ig it's fine, I'm just going after ur money anyway soooo

Luke: wait really???

Luke: I thought you liked me!!

Luke: I can't believe ur one of those

Ashton: do you like to act dumb or are you just plain stupid?

Ashton: i was sarcastic

Luke: pfffffffffffft

Luke: I knew that

Ashton: luke you don't have to act smart...

Ashton: cause you're really bad it

Michael: yesssssss roast your bf

Michael: slay gurl

Michael: ur the only smart 1 in the relationship

Calum: dude Ashton is dumb as well

Ashton: I'm not?

Calum: lol sorry bro, no hate but

Calum: you literally didn't know that mike was in 5sos until last week

Ashton: hahahah 1st of July fools

Ashton: you just got pranked

Luke: it's 1st of April dear, but close

Ashton: I KNOW ITS APRIL FOOLS DIMWIT

Luke: OH YEAH LOSER

Ashton: YEAH IDIOT

Luke: JERK

Ashton: bitch

Luke: slut

Ashton: hoe

Luke: dick

Ashton: pussy

Luke: asshole

Ashton: moron

Luke: twit

Calum: are they seriously at it again??

Michael: looks like it

Calum: I thought it would stop after they started dating

Ashton: first of all, this will never stop

Ashton: second, we're not dating

Ashton: we went on ONE date

Luke: it's the same thing :)

Ashton: it's not

Luke: why do you keep breaking my heart?

Ashton: idk, why do you have a breakable heart?

Calum: wow ash, you just don't care

Ashton: I give 0 fucks

Luke: and you ain't getting any either

Michael: ohhhh burn

Ashton: what do you know about my sex life?

Luke: buttttt

Luke: ............we're dating :(

Ashton: dating means more than one

Ashton: just like a serial killer have to at least killed three people

Luke: so you're saying we have to go on a second date ;)

Ashton: that's not my words at all

Calum: REMEMBER MICHAEL YOU BY ME PIZZA IF THEY START DATING WITHIN THREE WEEKS

Michael: I remember bitch

Michael: and if it's within a month you by me pizza

Luke: Ashton idk if we'll end up as a couple (but most likely yes cause I'm hot and so are u) but we have to at least become a couple after a month, so both of them are wrong

Ashton: how about we don't date?

Ashton: like at all

Luke: YOU SEEMED TO ENJOY OUR DATE DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG

Luke: IM SORRY ASHTON ABOUT WHATEVER I DID, PLEASE LET ME MAKE IT RIGHT

Ashton: you didn't even do anything wrong?

Luke: then why can't we go on a second date

Ashton: u know it wouldn't be wise

Ashton: we'd grow attached

Luke: that's the point???

Michael: I don't understand

Calum: me neither

Ashton: but like ur a celebrity u shouldn't set for me, it'll probably end fast, and that wouldn't be good for either of us. And fans and stuff would probably not approve of me

Luke: well fuck them if they do

Luke: but they wouldn't cause ur a total cutie pie, no one could h8 u

Ashton: yeah still

Calum: ok????

Luke: ...

Ashton: but actually I have to go now, so ttyl

Michael: there is something he's not telling us

Calum: duhhhh

Luke: I just..

Luke: don't understand

**

Luke: hey ash

Ashton: hi luke

Luke: how are you?

Ashton: good and u?

Luke: good

Ashton: good

**

Luke: hey ashy <3

Ashton: I don't have time to talk rn, ttyl

Luke: oh ok

**

Luke: I WAS JUST AN ONLY CHILD OF THE UNIVERSE

Luke: AND THEN I FOUND YOU

Luke: (AND THEN I FOUND YOU)

Luke: YOU ARE THE SUN AND IM JUST THE PLANETS

Luke: SPINNING AROUND YOU

Luke: (SPINNING AROUND YOU)

Ashton: Luke pls don't spam me I'm in a meeting

Luke: oh sorry

**

Luke: Ashton is ignoring me :(

Calum: that explains the crying

Luke: I DIDN'T CRY

Luke: I WAS WATCHING MUFASA DIE

Michael: that is actually the most real shit I've read

Luke: but Ashton is ignoring me, and I don't know what to do!

Calum: die

Luke: I'm considering it..

Michael: bruhh he isn't ignoring you

Luke: ehhhh yeah he is

Michael: you haven't done anything wrong??

Luke: I KNOW BUT HE ISN'T REPLYING

Michael: why don't you just ask?

Luke: NO

Luke: DO YOU ASK PEOPLE WHY THEY DIDN'T SEND NUDES BACK?

Michael: OMFG YOU SENT NUDES

Michael: BOI SHFGFJSGSJ

Luke: I HAVEN'T SENT ANYONE NUDES

Calum: LIAR

Luke: Cal that was an accident

Calum: I am actually traumatized for life

Calum: I see it my worst nightmares

Luke: honestly it wasn't that bad..

Michael: can we please don't discuss luke's nudes

Luke: I mean I see why you'd not appreciate it

Luke: seeing as ur fucking each other

Luke: but anyone else should feel honoured

Michael: there is a reason why ashton isn't replying...

Luke: I DIDN'T SEND HIM ANYTHING

Luke: well I did, but nothing inappropriate

Luke: more like texts and cat pics

Calum: luke ur a nerd

Luke: nerd = smart

Luke: thanks

Calum: only you could make a compliment out of an insult

Luke: a proof of my intelligence

Michael: or your stupidity

Luke: I know that the two of you wanna have each other's back bc ur datin n shit

Luke: but can we not do this

Calum: do what

Luke: the two of you teaming up against me

Michael: we always team up against you

Luke: anD ITS NOT FAIR CUS IM ALWAYS LEFT OUT

Michael: bu fucking hu

Calum: you gotta roll with it

Luke: YESSSS OASIS

Luke: YOU GOTTA TAKE YOUR TIME

Calum: YOU GOTTA SAY WHAT YOU WANNA SAY

Luke: anyway ashton is still ignoring me.... -.-

Michael: is he like ignoring you completely leaving you on read an such

Michael: or does he reply

Luke: like he replies but

Calum: THEN HES NOT IGNORING YOU, CASE CLOSED

Luke: BUT it's so half-assed

Luke: he keeps telling me he's busy

Michael: well maybe he is

Luke: but he's been busy every time I text him

Luke: I mean everyone has time to reply, even us

Luke: besides, whenever he replies it's so stand-off-ish

Michael: idk man, calum will talk to him

Calum: uhhh ur his friend

Calum: u should do the talking

Michael: but my fingers hurt from typing

Michael: can you please do it babe <3

Calum: anything for you!! :*

Luke: whipped

Calum: ugh

Calum: I'll just invite him to the chat

Luke: nO!

Calum: too bad, I'm doin it

Luke: please don't

Calum added Ashton Irwin to the chat

Luke: boi you did it

Ashton: did what

Luke: uhhhh nothing

Ashton: boi I can't even see ur face, and I know ur lying u piece of shit

Luke: ehhh hahahah

Luke: what are you talking about?????????!??!?!!!?!!1?!!

Luke: I'm not lying, you are

Ashton: mhm, sure

Ashton: I can tell luke

Michael: it must be true love~

Ashton: or just plain obvi

Luke: it's nothing of importance tho

Michael: he's lying

Ashton: I can tell

Luke: MICHAEL STOP EXPOSING ME

Ashton: what am I doing here?

Luke: yeah Cal, what is he doing here?

Calum: boi sorry to disturb you, but your main hoe is a desperate bitch

Ashton: what even?

Calum: luke says you're ignoring him, and is a whiny bitch bc of that

Luke: CALUM UR NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH FFS

Michael: yeah but now ash can say that ur just being a drama queen

Luke: drama king**

Luke: drama god**

Ashton: actually I've been ignoring luke

Luke: WHAT

Michael: le gasp

Calum: oof the cards are on the table

Calum: the tables have turned

Luke: AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU????

Luke: HAVE I DONE SOMETHING OR SAID SOMETHING THAT UPSET YOU?? WHAT DID I DO, I'M SORRY. DON'T YOU LIKE ME, ARE YOU REJECTING ME, DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU DON'T LIKE ME THAT WAY, WHY WOULD YOU IGNORE ME, I JUST

Luke: I just don't understand........

Luke Hemmings has left the chat

Calum: I can hear him crying in the other room

Calum: im coming for you ash

Calum: imma cut a bitch

Michael: we told you not to hurt him

Michael: or make luke a whiney bitch, you did both

Ashton: oh shit

Ashton: I didn't mean it like that..

Michael: you've got some explaining to do

Michael: how can you not mEAN IT LIKE THAT??

Michael: you made my baby cry

Ashton; yes I've ignored, Luke

Calum: why you little, I'm about to strangle you

Ashton: but it's not because he did anything wrong, I just.. thought it was better

Michael: oh shit

Calum: what

Michael: remember the last gc when ash was acting strangely

Michael: I think it has something to do with this

Calum: my baby is a genius

Michael: ik

Michael: Ash why tf do you think it's better to ignore luke

Ashton: bc he's out of my league

Calum: ?????

Calum: ur the 1 out of his league

Ashton: UH NO

Ashton: I mean he is a celebrity, and he could do so much better than a mere mortal like myself.

Ashton: Luke is famous, and we live two different lives, and it would probably not work out in the long run. After all, you're 5sos, and your job is to travel, while mine is to stay in Sydney. We'd only be able to see each other a couple of days before you guys would be out travelling again, and there would go weeks or months until I saw Luke again.

Ashton: And that's not a healthy relationship.

Ashton: Besides, how would the fans react? Surely, a lot of them would be heartbroken if they were to discover the lead vocalist of their favourite band is in a relationship. And with a man no less. I know I would get a lot of hate, even though there would be a lot of accepting fans – and idk if I'm mentally strong enough to deal with that, just to be with Luke.

Ashton: Not to mention that our relationship would probably only last for a short amount of time, because I probably couldn't deal with only seeing my boyfriend once or twice a month, while Luke can't deal with me not understanding the ways of being famous. So we'd end our relationship, and I don't know how much I'm willing to risk only for it to end in heartbreak.

Ashton: that's why I ignored him because it was only a date, and we're not attached yet, so we don't have to deal with a lot of potential problems.

Michael: awe that's so cute, he's scared

Michael: calum, you hear that ash really likes luke, and would like to call him his boyfriend

Michael: lashton gone really canon, for real this time, definitely not click bait

Calum: is that what you got from it?

Michael: was I suppose to get something else from it?

Calum: yessss are you thick?

Michael: I know you are ;)))

Calum: thick as in stupid

Michael: EXCUSE ME

Michael: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND

Calum: omg you said boyfriend

Michael: yes calum, cause that's what we are

Calum: ik baby

Calum: but just lemme have this moment

Michael: you're so cute <3

Calum: you too :*

Michael: what happened to ash?

Calum: ASHTON

Ashton: I left cause you were having a moment

Michael: ik it may seem scary dating a celeb but I know you and luke can work it out

Calum: every relationship has challenges to face, yours are just a little different

Ashton: uh no thanks

Ashton: I think we'll just stay on a friendly basis from now on

Calum: are you gonna tell luke why you ignored him?

Ashton: I don't plan on doing it

Michael: it's ok babe, I already sent luke screen shots

Ashton: MICHAEL

Michael: ASHTON

Calum: CALUM

Ashton: Why ^

Calum: idk I felt left out

Ashton: wow thanks man, now Luke's texting me

Michael: no problem ^-^

Ashton: it was sarcastic

Calum: don't dare be sarcastic towards my baby, he did it out of good intentions

Michael: Actually I just wanted to stop luke's whiny ass

Michael: but sure

Michael let's go with that

***

Luke: Omg baby I forgive you <3

Luke: I love you again

Luke: tho I could never stop loving you <3

Ashton: I take it as you read the texts I sent

Luke: I have good contacts

Ashton: bruhh Michael outtet himself and told me he took screenshots

Luke: damn it I was gonna say that I was a secret spy and hacked into your phone

Ashton: like hell I'd believe that I already know you

Ashton: you're way to clumsy to be a spy

Luke: My name is Bond, Luke Bond.

Ashton: good luck

Luke: well mikey ruined my plan for being a mysterious spy

Ashton: why tf would you wanna be mysterious?

Luke: cause it's sexy!!!

Ashton: but you already are

Luke: SDFGHGDFSFSJKL

Luke: DID YOU JUST

Luke: I'M DYINF, CAN'T BRETAHE ASGDGS

Luke: OMFG YOU ARE SOO PRECIOUS, ILY <3

Ashton: bro you already call yourself sexy, how's that any different?

Luke: cause you said it <3

Luke: when it comes from you it's so much better

Ashton: fine, whatever floats your boat ig

Luke: I still wanna do a second date tho

Ashton: I already told you there wouldn't be any??

Luke. But... you're not ignoring me anymore

Ashton: if you read the messages I sent to Mike and Cal, you'd see why we can't go on a second date.

Luke: I did read them, but I honestly think we can work it out

Ashton: there is nothing to work out

Ashton: you can't control your fans, no matter what you say. People will still send hate, even if you tell them not to. I mean if words could stop people there wouldn't be people at war.

Ashton: you can't control your fans, and I can't control how I take the hate. No matter how much I say I don't care, one stupid little comment on how my smile is ugly will stick to my brain and make me self-conscious.

Ashton: did you know that it takes 4 positive comments to make up for one negative one, or something like that?

Luke: that's why I'll tell you that you're beautiful every single day <3

Ashton: that's very sweet, but I don't think you get my point

Ashton: The hate isn't even the worst, how will I constantly deal with you being everywhere in the world but by my side, when every cute couple I know is within reach of each other

Ashton: and I don't think it's healthy for me dating a celebrity, I mean you could date almost anyone. And I can't compare to the people who are in your league

Luke: you're the only one I want

Ashton: until you don't want me

Luke: that would never happen

Ashton: and trust is a big thing in a relationship, how would I know you're not doing someone when you're America?

Luke: I would NEVER do that!

Ashton: I trust you, but how could you be sure I won't do it?

Ashton: I'm capable of cheating

Luke: I doubt you would do it

Ashton: I do as well, but how can we be sure? Mistakes happen

Ashton. What if I haven't seen your face in three months, and I'm drunk and horny?

Luke: I know we can never be sure, but that's why it's called trust

Luke: because we trust the other one

Luke: and if we can't have that in a relationship, the relationship isn't worth having

Ashton. And you're sure you can trust me?

Luke: I'm a hundred percent sure

Ashton: wow

Ashton: what if I'm only out for your money, or being a celeb myself

Luke: I don't think you are, you don't seem like the type

Ashton: oh but I'm a gold digger, haven't you heard

Luke: oh yeah totally

Luke. You're doing a bad job at it tho

Ashton: honey, don't tell me how to do my job

Luke: a gold digger would definitely go on a second date

Ashton: smooth

Luke: did it work?

Ashton. No

Luke: why not?

Ashton: BECAUSE OMFG

Ashton. Are you stupid?

Ashton: I just explained itttt

Ashton: I can't deal with you

Luke: I can't deal with your hotness*

Ashton: are you always this cocky?

Luke: I like cocks, so yes

Ashton: bro

Luke: boi go on a second date with me

Ashton: boi I have already declined twice

Luke: boi please

Ashton: boi stop being desperate

Luke: boi I'm only desperate for you

Luke: and your cock

Ashton: boi

Luke: but honestly I think you don't want to go on a second date because you're scared and overthinking it

Luke: it's a date, not a commitment

Ashton: but your fans

Luke: honestly I don't think they would mind if I dated a guy

Luke: it's weird, but they cheer the gay and hate on the girls

Ashton: why?

Luke: idk, I think straight girls like two gay guys together and like to ship it

Ashton: like a boat?

Luke: are you in any fandoms?

Ashton: uhhhh no??

Luke: honestly I wouldn't even know about it wouldn't there be a fandom about 5sos

Ashton: lol

Ashton: what is to ship it?

Luke: people ship two people together when they think they'd make a cute couple, and make ship names, the names of the people clashed together, and try to find moments of said ship, write fanfiction and so on

Ashton: boi that's weird

Luke: Ik shipping is weird, but most fangirls and fanboys mean no harm, they just kinda go overboard

Ashton: it's kinda crazy

Ashton: do people ship you with mike or cal?

Luke: yes

Luke People ship me with Michael, muke and me with cal – cake.

Luke: but most people ship malum

Luke: but you already knew about malum

Ashton: I think I'll stay out this fanbase stuff..

Luke: but this is not the point!

Ashton: what's the point Puke?

Ashton: IM DYINGHHS

Ashton: My phone did that

Ashton: best auto correct ever

Luke ..yes very funny...

Ashton: wow my phone must really hate you

Ashton: but what is the point, Puke

Ashton: Luke*

Ashton: strange my phone did it again

Luke: go on a second date

Luke: with me

Ashton: ...

Ashton: I already told you

Luke: I know all the reasons why we shouldn't go on a second date, but I really like you and would really like to get to know you more! And honestly I think you're just scared and you're saying all these stupid things to make an excuse, so you don't have to face your fears

Luke: I don't bite!

Luke: unless you want to ;)

Ashton: yes I'm scared

Ashton: I'm scared of us to start something, but you ending it cause you find someone better. I'm scared of heartbreak and not being enough for you, and idk if I'll handle it if that ever happens. Cause I'll blame myself and say something like: I should have listened to my brain and not my heart

Luke: but if you don't take the chance, you'll regret it in sixty years, when you're an old man, and think about the what if's and what would've happened.

Ashton: wow true

Luke: it's a date, Ashton

Luke: one date

Luke: not a marriage, not a relationship

Luke: it's not a commitment

Luke: it's just a date for two people. Who like each other and want to get to know each other.

Luke: no celebrity, and no fans, just you and me.

Luke: you've already been on a date with me!

Ashton: stop asking or I'll block you

Luke: you'd never do that

Ashton: don't test me

Luke: go on a date with me!

*Ashton Irwin has blocked you*

Luke: what the..

Error

Luke: seriously!

Error

Luke: I know it's error, you don't need to tell me

Error

Luke: this is not over Ashton!

Error

Luke: You will go on a second date with me!

Error

***

Luke: bois Ashton blocked me!

Michael: oh god he sent more nudes!

Luke: I DIDN'T

Calum: what did you do!

Luke: why do you think I did anything?

Calum: cause you're luke

Luke: I just asked him on a second date, and he was all like ask me again, and I'll block you and I did and he blocked me

Calum: bro

Michael: just use one of ours accounts to ask him to unblock you

Calum: not mine!

Luke: ok!

Luke: I already know Calum's password

Calum: oh fuck

Michael: what is it?

Calum: nothing!

Calum: don't you dare tell luke

Michael: tell me

Luke: it's: Mikehasagreatass

Michael: what??

Luke: Mike has a great ass

Michael: ahh thank you!1!

Luke: no dumbass it's Cal's password

Michael: ohhh

Calum: bro, way to out me

Michael: I think it's hot

Michael: wanna know what mine is ;)

Luke: no

Calum: yes

Luke: boi please I'm still in the chat

Michael: ok

Luke: stop it

Michael: here I come

Luke: seriously don't

Michael: it's fuckmecal

Luke: boi

Luke: ur all so gay

Calum: I can make that wish come true ;)))

***

Calum: hey princess

Ashton: what even?

Calum: unblock me baby

Ashton: luke?

Calum: yes

Calum: I mean no

Calum: here is only calum

Ashton: why are you texting from Calum's account?

Calum: BECAUSE YOU FUCKING BLOCKED ME

Ashton: I told you not to test me

Calum: go on a date with me!!

*Ashton Irwin has blocked you*

Calum: did it work?

Error

Calum: seriously!!

Error

***

Calum: dude

Luke: what?

Calum: did you seriously get me blocked by ashton?

Luke: uh yes

Michael: why do you keep sending nudes!!

Luke I didn't even send him nudes

Michael: why do you keep lying?

Luke: I'm not lying!

Luke: Ashton's just playing hard to get

Luke: I'm gonna talk to him through your account Mike

Michael: you already know the password :)

Luke: sadly..

***

Michael: unblock luke and cal

Ashton: mike?

Michael: where?

Michael: Oh wait that's me

Michael: yes

Ashton: luke? Seriously?

Michael: Bro it's not luke

Ashton: I don't trust you

Michael: tf we're friends

Michael: well so I thought ash

Ashton: im confused

Ashton: are you mike or not

Michael: PLS UNBLOCK ME BBY AND DATE ME

Ashton: bye luke

*Ashton Irwin has blocked you*

Michael: AGAIN

Error

Michael: SERIOUSLY

Error

Michael: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Error

***

Luke: HE

Michael: we know!

Michael: you got us blocked as well

Calum: which was a stupid move cause now we can't put him in a gc

Calum: and we can't read his messages

Luke: IM SO SAD

Luke: I just want to talk to my baby

Calum: I'm this to close to take an Ashton

Luke: Take an Ashton?

Calum: to block you

Luke: NO

Luke: it's is already become a phrase

Michael: I'll take an Ashton Luke, I'm considering it

Luke: fine

Luke: I'll fix it myself

Michael: that doesn't sound good at all

***

BeautifulStranger: hey

Ashton: uh hello??

BeautifulStranger: what's up?

Ashton: who are you? Why are you texting me?

BeautifulStranger: I'm a stranger ;)

BeautifulStranger: A beautiful stranger

Ashton: I can tell that much from your username

Ashton: Are your username a reference to Madonna?

BeautifulStranger: yesss queen!!

Ashton: fuck you're old

BeautifulStranger: I believe I'm younger than you

Ashton: and how tf would you know? Are you 13?

BeautifulStranger: lol nice try, but I'm actually 21

Ashton: you are younger than me

BeautifulStranger: I know :3

Ashton: how would you know??

BeautifulStranger: I had a feeling

Ashton: I call bs

BeautifulStranger: It's true !!!

Ashton: it's not

Ashton: who are you, and do I know you

BeautifulStranger: you don't know me baby, but I would like to know you ;)

Ashton: luke?

BeautifulStranger: boi who is this luke?

Ashton: I'm sorry I thought you were a desperate bitch I know

BeautifulStranger: HEY, I'm not desperate

Ashton: luke!!!

BeautifulStranger: oops

Ashton: can you please stop texting me?

BeautifulStranger: pls unblock me and mike and cal

Ashton: ok I'll unblock cal and mike

BeautifulStranger: WHAT ABOUT ME

Ashton: Let me think about it..

BeautifulStranger: I just asked you to go on a date with me ffs, I didn't offend you

BeautifulStranger: did I?

Ashton: I'll unblock you because I know you'd create shit ton of users till I did

BeautifulStranger: you know me so well baby :* <3

Ashton: god you're so desperate

BeautifulStranger: only for you

BeautifulStranger: and your dick ;)

Ashton: boi

BeautifulStranger: pls just go on a date with me

Ashton: Dude, you're so desperate it's sad

BeautifulStranger: that wasn't a no

Ashton: fine I'll go on a date with you, can you just stop asking

BeautifulStranger: wait

BeautifulStranger: really?

BeautifulStranger: it worked!

BeautifulStranger: thank you ash

BeautifulStranger: I love you ash

BeautifulStranger: this will be the best date ever

BeautifulStranger: you will not regret this!

Ashton: I already am

***

Luke: hey I'll pick you up at 6, dress semi-casual

Ashton: what are we doing?

Luke: it's a surprise

Ashton: have I told you I hate surprises?

Luke: you'll love this one

Ashton: we'll see

Luke: you will, can't wait for the third date

Ashton: bro

Ashton: we haven't even finished the second, don't get ahead of yourself

Luke: oh I know it will be a third one ;)

Ashton: don't let your ego get to you

Luke: we are meant to be ofc it'll be a third one

Ashton: let's just see how the second goes

Luke: fine

Luke: ily babe

Ashton: you don't love me

Luke: uh yeah I do!

Ashton: you don't know me

Ashton: it's way too early

Luke: it's not too early if it's true love

Ashton: you only think you do, but you don't. You just have an illusion of love, and idea that you love me. And you love the idea of loving me, not love me.

Luke: that was deeper than my asshole

Ashton: way to ruin the mood

Luke: do you believe in love at first sight?

Ashton: no

Luke: or should I walk by again?

Ashton: pffffft, that's the lamest pick-up line I've heard. Get the fuck out

Luke: Ik you liked it, you're probably blushing rn

Ashton: I'm not

Luke: somehow I don't believe

Ashton: whatever

Ashton: goodbye loser

Luke: see ya babe <3

***

His hands were shaking from nervousness. Ashton didn't get why he was so nervous. After all, he'd met Luke before, he'd even gone on a date with the blonde before. Yet, here Ashton was, almost scared to death.

Probably because he knew that second date always was way more serious than the first one. The first one was just to get each other, and if you didn't click, that was it. But agreeing on seeing each other was a sign that things could become way more serious. Things could grow into a relationship. Because you only went to second dates if you enjoyed the first one.

And Ashton had enjoyed the first one, so fucking much. He was just scared. Scared of it just being a fling to the boy. Or Ashton could fall for Luke, but Luke could break it off because it clashed with his career.

Ashton was scared of being left, and he didn't want Luke to leave him. Because he really liked him, just from their conversations and the first date. And based on the fact that Luke talked him to go to a second date, Luke could probably talk him into a third one as well. Not that Ashton would mind a third date, but after a number of dates, people expected it to grow serious or break off.

And what if Ashton was just a pretty face, and Luke was just looking for a fuck. He doubted Luke would actually do it, but Ashton couldn't help but think worst case scenarios. Negativity was the key to a life without disappointments. 

And the key to an unhappy life. He looked at his appearance once again and decided that he wasn't going to change again. Ashton had changed clothes a number of four times, he couldn't change clothes a fifth time. So he decided to wear the red silk blouse and the black blazer. He styled his hair, not because he thought he had to, but because he couldn't prevent his hands from shaking.

So to put them to use, he tried to comb his hair, even though the task seemed impossible. His hair didn't want to co-operate, just like his mind couldn't co-operate at stop making him look like a scardey-cat.

There was a knock on his door, and Ashton opened it. As expected outside of the door stood the one and only Luke Hemmings. Google images didn't really do him justice. (Of course, Ashton had googled him.)

The blond was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt with black stripes, and a leather jacket on top. He looked hot, but Ashton didn't voice it out loud. His ego was already big enough, and Ashton didn't need to feed it. (Even though Luke was a really humble person.)

"You ready to go?" he asked, voice smooth like silver, and Ashton nodded and smiled at him. "You look really good," Luke continued.

"Thank you," Ashton muttered and tried not to face Luke, to prevent blushing. "You look very good as well."

"Where are we going?" Ashton asked as they started walking towards Luke's black car. Luke trying to be a gentleman opened Ashton's door, before going in himself. 

"It's a surprise," Luke repeated, as he winked before he started the car's engine. 

"I hate surprises, I already told you," Ashton said, and he felt like he was repeating their previous chat conversation.

"I'm not gonna tell where we're headed, just because you hate surprises," Luke said, and Ashton could see his lip quirking upwards. A sigh of annoyance left his lips, and Ashton stayed silent for a while. Only listening to All Time Low playing quietly in the background.

"Please," he begged and tried his best to persuade the blond man with a facial expression. 

"Not happening, princess."

"I'm a grown man, not a princess."

"You're still as cute as one."

"I'm a manly man, I can't be cute."

"Sure, if you say so."

***

Luke parked outside a fancy restaurant, and Ashton understood that dinner was at least involved in Luke's date plan. The restaurant wasn't top-notch, and the kind of restaurant where only the richest of the richest ate. No, but it was fairly fancy, though Ashton was sure he could afford the place even with his paycheck.

But he was glad, if it had been a lot fancier, Ashton might have felt like he didn't belong. So it was more than fine, to eat at that restaurant. They stepped into the restaurant and what met with a waiter. He was in his mid 30's and looked fairly nice.

"A reservation on Hemmings," Luke said, and the two of them was led to a table for two. A little separated from the other. Most likely because Luke valued his privacy. They got menus, and Ashton scanned the paper to look for something that he might want to eat. However, most of the dishes were in French.

Ashton didn't know French, except for some few phrases like "oui", "merci" and so on. (which was close to nothing, Ashton knew Japanese as good as French.) So he decided that Luke could order for them both.

"What do you wanna get?" Luke asked, his blue eyes meeting Ashton's hazel ones.

The honey-brunet was at a loss of words because he didn't know any of the words or what they meant. If he didn't know the words there was no way he could order any meal. Ashton could believe he order steak, but, in reality, have ordered octopus. Like what the fuck did poisson mean?

Certainly, it wasn't poison, so what was it?

"I don't know, you can order something," Ashton replied.

"Ok, I feel like fish, but I don't know about you," Luke said, scanning the menu. Ashton wondered if Luke actually understood the words, or if he just pretended to know them. Ashton would've guessed the latter, but with Luke's lifestyle, Ashton wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, fish is nice," Ashton agreed, and that's what they ordered. The nervousness Ashton had been building up started to disappear now that he was with Luke. It was strange, but the blond had a calming aura surrounding him that was able to affect Ashton. So, that's what Luke ordered for them, along with white wine.

The wine came first, but Ashton didn't really notice, because he was more into conversation than to notice. Ashton didn't honestly know if it took a long time to prepare the dish or not because he didn't even notice it being served. He was honestly way to caught up in Luke. - And he didn't know if it was a bad thing or not.

Ashton didn't notice the meal in front of him, before Luke said, "Let's eat before the food get's cold."

They ate and had a good time when the meal was devoured, and the receipt came Luke talked Ashton into letting Luke pay. It took almost ten minutes, but Luke was persistent and refuced to give up. When they finally left the restaurant, leaving slightly scared waiter, but Ashton had a great time. Ashton tried hsi best to prevent the date from ending, but Luke didn't need to know to that.

For what Luke knew Ashton needed to go to the bathroom twice, stop to drink, tie his shoes four times and greet every dog they met.


End file.
